


Ballet (And Life) Must Be Perfect

by GlitternGlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Harry finally has a chance to audition for the Bolshoi, of course Draco is already in and both their lives take a curious turn when the Malfoys take Harry from the Dursleys so he can have the life he’d always dreamed of.





	Ballet (And Life) Must Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, as many inaccuracies as there may be :) 
> 
> I apologise to all Ballet Dancers. 
> 
> Beta'd by DrumBeat, thank you for all the help

Harry hurried along, he had been given the afternoon off by his Aunt and he wasn’t going to waste it. He had one chance, the chance of a lifetime to audition for the Bolshoi.

It was unprecedented, and he would have said impossible that they would have chosen Little Winging in Surrey for their open auditions. It was remarkable that they had open auditions in the first place, never mind that they had decided to hold them in England, in Harry’s town. 

A few of the Bolshoi dancers would attend too, to help give their opinions on the best of the best. Harry had just had to scrape and grovel and double up his chores for two weeks to get the chance for this. He wasn’t going to mess it up.

He was panting by the time he got there, clutching his tiny bag with his shoes close to his chest. Aunt Petunia had done something very strange and two days ago when both Dudley and Vernon were out of the house had called him into the kitchen and shoved both a pair of canvas split sole slippers and pointe shoes at him before pretending he wasn’t there and going into the living room.

There were others here, of course. There would be no way an event like this would be quiet but Harry had been training for this since he had seen Ballerina’s on TV when he was three years old. Every chance he got, every time he could get on the computer when the Dursleys left him home alone and watch the videos. He knew the basics, the five positions and his Arabesque and Assemble were better than the dancers on the TV. 

He stood outside, not sure whether he was good enough to do this, nerves suddenly filling him so he shook. Mothers herded their daughters and sons both past him, and others filed back out with smiles or tears. He took a short step forwards and stilled again as a perfect family walked past him.

Their hair was bright, almost white blonde and not a strand of it was out of place. The woman was thin but rounded and she led along a young boy, maybe a year older than Harry. His hair was braided up around his head and he was already dressed to impress. He too carried a bag of his shoes.

“Are you auditioning?” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. The family stopped and the boy sneered at him.

“Auditioning? A Malfoy does not audition. I will have you know that I have been a junior member of the Bolshoi since I was three.”

Harry blinked at the boy’s haughty answer, but then nodded and stepped back. “That’s amazing. I’m here to try out.”

He stuck out his hand to shake the other boys. “I’m Harry.”

The other boy just looked at the offered hand and then to his parents. The boy’s mother made a gesture and the man and the young boy moved onwards as she crouched down to Harry.

“Where is your mother?” she asked, not unkindly. Harry looked at his feet and twisted the cord of the bag in his hands.

“She died when I was one. My father too. I worked hard to get this afternoon free so I could come here….but I-“

“Nonsense then, we shall take you in with us. Come along, back straight and keep up.”

She swept off then and Harry stared for a moment but she didn’t turn back so he ran. He didn’t know where his luck today was coming from but as they entered the hall they were using for the auditions she swept past the line, a nod from the man in front of the doors and they were through into the much quieter back stage area.

“I will speak with Lilia, get changed over there with Draco. I can tell you have the body for this, and some competition will be good for him I think.”

Harry just nodded and moved the way she had said. He put his bag down and pulled out his leggings and t-shirt. They were from the dance shop in town, but they were the best he could get, and at least they were tight enough to show his figure when he did the moves. The judge would be able to note his form. 

He huffed out a breath and began to change. The boy from before came up to him and pointed. “You won’t need Pointes for an audition.”

Harry looked up at him, he wasn’t looking back, in fact looking out to the stage where other girls and boys were being sorted into groups on age. “Thank you,” he said softly and replaced them in his bag.

The boy nodded and walked out on stage then, going over to a group who were all a little shorter than he was. Harry was much shorter than he was but it didn’t matter. He could jump very well. He was going to show off today.

He walked to the edge of the stage as some music began and the dancers cleared the middle so that Draco could dance.

He watched him, beginning in first position, his body relaxed but poised. His foot slid out, legs coiled for the spring into assemble, arms out to the sides perfectly. The way he looked weightless as he moved through the air to land perfectly in fifth position facing the judges. He held the pose for a moment before sweeping into an elegant bow and exiting the stage. Harry coughed, releasing the breath he hadn’t known he was holding as Draco walked past him with a smirk.

“You will be fifth to try this, I estimated you were about 7 years of age,” the woman’s voice interrupted his staring.

“I will be six next week Ma’am,” Harry said as he looked at her blue eyes, Draco’s were lighter than hers but didn’t hold the warmth hers did.

She pursed her lips and then shook her head. “Call me Mrs. Malfoy for now. No matter, you will do well with the 7-year olds. It is Draco I wish you to challenge.”

He followed her as she led him to a group of children getting some notes from older students. They backed off when they saw Draco’s mother. 

“Everyone ready?” she asked and her tone was cold and aloof, nothing like it had just been a moment ago. The children all nodded and she assigned numbers to them. As she had said before, Harry was to go fifth.

He waited with the others, they spoke among themselves, talked about other auditions they had if they didn’t make it here. Harry bit his lip and clenched his fists, he had to make it here. There was nothing else for him.

“Five.” 

Harry jolted and moved out onto the stage to take the place of those before him. He saw Draco and his mother move into the wing and Draco sneered but his mother gave a small nod.

Harry smiled at the judges, bowed and then copied Draco’s earlier performance. He put everything he could into the spring off so he could show them his jump and was gratified to hear a few small gasps as he landed perfectly, bowed and walked over to Draco.

“Was it ok?” he asked Mrs Malfoy, who looked to Draco’s father then with a tiny nod. The man sighed but knelt.

“Would you like to be playmate to Draco? We would take you to his Ballet lessons as well if you’d like.”

Harry was wary then, he knew about strangers and he knew that at least his aunt and uncle had to look after him. They were family, even if they didn’t treat him like it. These new adults didn’t have that commitment.

“Father,” Draco interrupted. “He’d better get into the Bolshoi.”

Harry growled then, not sure where it had come from but he was annoyed. “If I get in it will be on the merit of my performance,” he said, his voice low. The elder man’s eye widened a little and then a smile came over his face.

“Yes, I think you will be perfect. Can we see your par- guardians after the audition?”

Harry shrugged, then shook his head. “They wouldn’t like it.”

Mr Malfoy frowned then and stood up. “I think we need to see them Harry,” he tried so Harry slowly nodded.

\--  
Vernon was home when they got to the door, and Draco noticed how Harry shrunk back a little bit as they neared and a car was on the drive.

He pushed open the door. “Uncle?” he queried quietly but there was no answer for a moment. He was just about to turn around and tell Draco’s parents that they weren’t in when a bellow sounded through the hall.

“Boy! What are you standing around for? The washing up needs doing from this morning and dinner needs making before I take my shoe to you. Get in here! What have you been doing all day anyway? Lazing around like that good for nothing Father of yours I’ll wager.”

Harry cringed but clenched his fists and teeth and Draco’s mother made a small sound that had his father marching towards the kitchen where the Dursleys had congregated.

“Draco, go and pack Harry’s things with him.”

Draco gave her one look, handed over his ballet shoes bag and pulled Harry towards the stairs. Harry pulled his arm. “What?” he asked angrily and Harry let go.

“Uhm…my room isn’t up there.”

“Mother, he says his room isn’t upstairs,” Draco said as he pulled them back to his mother. 

“Where is it then little one?” she asked and he pointed at the door under the stairs. Her eyes narrowed. “Is there anything that you would like to take if you were never able to come back?”

Harry blinked, thought about it and then just clutched his shoes to himself and shook his head. 

Draco’s father walked out of the eerily silent kitchen then and scoffed. “They accepted. Filthy scum.”

Harry was about to ask what, when Draco’s mother scooped him up into her arms and hugged him. He was speechless, he had never been hugged in his entire life. “You’re coming to live with us now Harry, won’t it be exciting?”  
\--

Draco’s parents had introduced themselves as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. He told them he was Harry Potter, and that he wanted to keep his name. There had been no answer to that but they had taken him to their car back at the hall where he had auditioned. There were still people waiting to be seen and he was glad he had met Draco and his parents.

\--

He stared as they arrived, it had been a long drive but Draco had kept him company for most of the way before he had fallen asleep.

Harry was in awe, there were huge gates opening before them leading onto lush green grounds. There were plants, flowers and he was sure he could see the edge of a lake.  
“It’s amazing,” he breathed and Narcissa smiled at him from the front.

“You can explore later Harry, there isn’t anywhere you are not allowed to go, but be careful in the kitchens alright?”

“Yes Mrs Malfoy,” he replied “But I am a good cook, breakfast is easier than dinner but I could-“

“Nonsense,” Lucius butted in as he pulled the car around a flock of perfectly white peacocks and to the door of the huge manor house. “You are with us now, you will study hard, practice your ballet and use your free time how you wish. There will be no cooking. There are three house staff to do that for you.”

Harry gaped at Draco who was just looking at him smugly as he opened the door to the car. It was then it really hit Harry. The Malfoys were incredibly rich, and he was still wearing his cheap ballet tights and t-shirt.

“Come on then Potter, I’ll give you the tour.”

Harry nodded and followed Draco through the house, trying and failing to remember all the twists and turns. Draco pointed out his room, and the door opposite for where Harry would stay before taking him back downstairs.

The next room they went into was breath-taking. Mirrors lined one wall, complete with two heights of barre, while large windows let light stream in the other side of the room. There were blocks and freestanding barres dotted about the space and Harry could already feel that the floor was springy wood, perfect for helping them practice.

“This is the studio. Father likes us to be here at seven am sharp for an hour before breakfast, and classes start at nine. That is on days off. When we are with the Bolshoi it is different. Sometimes they go home to Russia. Sometimes we go, sometimes we do not. This first time I think we will stay with you as we need to sort some paperwork father said.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t have a passport.”

Draco grinned, “Ah, and I suppose you’ve never been on a plane either?” he joked but when Harry shook his head he blinked and then rolled his eyes. “Commoner,” he said with a sneer. “No wonder your clothing is so…I don’t even know the word,” he finished with a look on his face as if he had smelled something unpleasant. Harry was upset, but he had dealt with worse from his Cousin, and the Malfoys were going to help him get his dream.

“When…Draco, when will I find out…and if I’m not home then how-“

“Mother registered you to us already, now I have things to do. Go wander off.”

It was a dismissal but Harry wanted to stay so he walked over to the blocks and started to practice splits. Draco rolled his eyes again and stalked out, letting his hair out of its plait to flow in a golden wave down his back.

Harry watched him go, a hand in his own birdsnest of hair, until the door closed and he could practice.

\--  
Draco stalked through the manor to his parents sitting room. They were already having tea but he threw himself onto the sofa opposite them and crossed his hands.

“Why did you bring him here? He’s so common father, I wouldn’t have thought we would associate with such riffraff.”

“Lucius!” his mother admonished, “How does he hear such things?” it was posed as a question but Lucius gave an almost imperceptible flinch. He would be in trouble later for spouting off in front of their son.

“Draco, Harry has a great talent. It was going to go to waste. That fat lazy man and his wife and son did not take care of Harry, so now we are going to. Is that clear?”

Draco looked to his father first, but he was met with a carefully blank face. His mother however was frowning slightly.

“Fine,” he said sliding off the sofa and flouncing out of the room. Narcissa chuckled at his antics before she turned to Lucius.

“So, I think you have some explaining to do?”

\--  
A few weeks passed by, Draco had avoided Harry except for in lessons, but the boy was settling in well and Draco could see his talent. 

He walked into the studio room at ten to seven the next morning and stopped. Harry was stood at one of the Barres, his leg raised above his head, standing on the very tip of his other toes with a perfectly straight leg. Draco could see the muscles on him and he suddenly decided that while Harry may actually be better than him, he could have Harry instead.

Softly he padded over, his pumps making no noise on the floor, they were silk of course. Only the best for a Malfoy but he reached out and put a hand on Harry’s hip. The boy startled and nearly fell but Draco stepped up behind him.

“Careful,” he said with a smile “You just need to move your hips forward a little bit and it’ll be perfect.”

Harry let go of his leg and returned himself to both feet before he looked up at Draco. Harry was small, the height of Draco’s shoulder and even though there was barely a year between them it felt like there was more.

“Mother is throwing a small party tonight, in the third sitting room. Make sure you’re there ok?”

Harry nodded as Lucius and another woman walked in. Harry stilled and Draco took the chance, moving slightly closer to Harry and then slowly letting his hand brush the outside of Harrys, before linking their pinky fingers. 

“Good Morning madam Lilia,” Draco greeted with a small bow. Harry still hadn’t moved so he wasn’t surprised when Lilia turned to greet Draco and then just looked at him.

“G-good morning, M-Madam,” he stuttered out.

She did not smile, but she pointed to one of the lower barres. “Warm up please, Grand Plie, Single leg revele’s and then splits.”

The boys moved to do as she had asked, Draco being better at the Plie as his form looked better than Harry who was better on his single leg stretches and the split. Lilia nodded.

‘Well done, you are invited to join the Bolshoi Harry. Do not disappoint me.”

She swept out of the room then and the three males looked at each other before they were hugging. Harry couldn’t help staring to cry and Draco held him while Lucius went to tell Narcissa the good news.

That night there was a great party, the house staff, who by now knew and adored Harry, as well as some of Draco’s friends from outside of dance joined them. Harry was introduced to Blaise and Pansy, and then given a mountain of presents. 

At first he stared at them, not sure what to do with himself or them, and then Draco pulled one out, causing the pile to wobble and drop all over the sitting room to the laughter of the adults. After that everyone helped Harry open his presents, and when the clock struck midnight Harry realised he was having fun for the first birthday in his life and he laughed out loud as he hugged everyone for their gifts and their presence.

The cake was the size of Harry, and he ate frosting with Draco until he felt like he would be sick but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

\-- 

Flying on a plane was amazing, the first class pod he was sharing with Draco, somehow ok because they were children, was amazing, and the sky was amazing. Draco had laughed at him over and over as his eyes got wider and wider. Had called him names again, and only half meant them.

And then there had been the Bolshoi. It was everything he dreamed and more, but was also harder than he had ever trained, even with Draco and his teacher.

Years had passed in a blur, auditions that no longer turned him into a wreck, shows where he was used to the bright lights and the audiences, not that he liked it any better. And Draco was mostly tolerant of “his little one”. He had started calling him that after one performance of Cinderella where Harry had been Buttons, but then he had fallen at the end and was inconsolable for days. They had been 12 and 13 at the time.

But to dance was his calling, and now a young man nearing 19, he was at the perfect place to begin his career professionally, and to follow Draco. Draco who had already handled main parts, and was on his way to being First Soloist. 

Harry was proud of him, and loved to see him smiling when he was dancing, or when they were playing in the gardens of the manor. When they ran as well as trained and when they just lay together afterwards, panting on the grass after a great chase.

A hand landed in his hair and ruffled it up. “We’ve been approved. A weekend and Monday,” Draco’s voice floated to him as he was stretching his ankles with the thera band that Draco had bought him a month ago. It was twinging but he didn’t mention it. He would rest it this weekend. He closed his eyes, letting his hands go slack as Draco’s fingers trailed through his hair, lightly tracing his scalp. Lately Draco had been growing more affectionate than usual.

They had always touched, held hands, carried each other piggy back for the practice and because sometimes Draco wanted to be lazy and Harry wanted to make him happy. The blonde slouched down at his side and let his head fall back to meet the side of Harry’s.

“I am not looking forward to the flight.”

Harry snorted and shrugged Draco off of him. The blonde rolled and came back up to a sitting position without much fuss and then shifted across the floor to take Harry’s foot in his long-fingered hands. He started to rub the arch of his foot. Accessible as Harry had never changed his soft pumps for the full sole, always preferring the flexibility of the half. Right now though he wished he had his fulls on, as he bit his lip and let his eyes close a little. Draco knew what he was doing that was for sure. He huffed out a breath as Draco moved and then he couldn’t hide the wince as those fingers dug around his ankle.

Draco froze, the mood evaporating and Harry opened his blazing green eyes, now rimmed slightly with tears to look into the cold blue of Draco’s.

“You’re hurt?” his voice was soft as his fingers gently probed around the ankle, checking for swelling, for breaks and fractures. Harry shrugged again, he had been hurt worse than this at the Dursleys, something he still hadn’t forgotten even though he had now been living with the Malfoys for nearly 13 years.

Draco growled at him then and Harry watched as he placed a kiss to his ankle before setting it back carefully on the floor. Harry’s face was burning, why had Draco done that to him, here of all places. He had never been kissed before by anyone but Narcissa when she had kissed his forehead at night after tucking him in. 

Draco was gone now, and Harry started to take off his soft shoes, he paused and rubbed his fingers lightly across the place where Draco had kissed the silk, had kissed him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced himself to take off the shoe. It wasn’t the first time Draco had kissed his shoes, he regularly did it for luck, they just weren’t usually on his feet when it happened.

\--  
Draco hated airports, but he particularly hated waiting in line. He wanted to pace but he couldn’t, adorably he had a sleeping Harry on his back.

He had argued for this, Harry hadn’t slept the night before, worrying about their auditions next week and his ankle and seeing their parents. Draco had made him have a piggy back, as despite the lean muscle Harry was still small enough to carry. It made people even more in awe of his jumps because of his small stature.

Draco smirked to himself as Harry snuffled something into his neck. That black hair sticking up everywhere as arms hung limp over his shoulders and he hitched the well-muscled thighs a little higher so he had a better grip as his baggage was weighed in. A man behind him kindly lifted Harry’s bag, that Draco had been shifting along with his foot, onto the weigh conveyor belt and it was stickered and sent on its way. Harry had only wanted to bring one suitcase but Draco had insisted he had his own. There would be presents to bring back after all.

\--

Father was waiting for them at the other side of the airport and raised an eyebrow when he saw the pair. A much more awake though still slightly groggy Harry on Draco’s back. Before anyone could speak Draco stuck his head back to softly bang into Harry’s face and said 

“This idiot’s gone and hurt his ankle. Will you be able to get Miles to have a look?”

Lucius pulled out his phone as he gestured them to follow. Harry dropped his forehead to Draco’s shoulder and whined. Draco just chuckled and held him tighter to catch up with his father. “You didn’t have to tell him Dray,” Harry bit out and Draco stopped for a moment. Dray was a nickname he rarely allowed. And Harry only used it when he was actually upset, or really, really tired.

“I’m sorry, but it’s important.”

Harry nodded and drifted back off to sleep. He slept when they got in the car.

“You are much closer than when you left,” Lucius said with a sly smile, but didn’t say anything else as he pulled out of the car park until “Your mother will be expecting him awake you know.”

“He didn’t sleep well, or actually maybe at all last night. He will be fine for the party. Who have we got anyway?”

“Pansy and Blaise, the awful Weasleys; their entire red-headed brood, and the Greengrass’s. I would like you to meet with their eldest. Harry can entertain the younger.”

Draco sighed as he glanced back at Harry. He wouldn’t like it, he didn’t want Harry with the youngest Greengrass. She wasn’t bad to look at and shared the same long hair he did, that he knew was on Harry’s must have list of a perfect partner. Harry liked to play with Draco’s long hair, plaiting it, tying it up into elaborate styles or just running his fingers through it. Harry had done Draco’s hair for auditions and shows since they were ten.

They had talked enough about it in their shared dorm at the ballet. Draco had told him he would be expected to marry for the family, and not for love. But he didn’t really believe that, both of his parents loved him very much.

Once they were home and Draco had half walked, half carried Harry to the sitting room where Miles would be able to take a look at his ankle they settled into the ease of being home.

Tea was brought out and Miles arrived moments later, declining tea in favour of seeing his patient.

\--  
Draco woke early that morning, knowing it was Harry’s birthday and wanting to be the first to greet him. He pushed open his door after slinging on some joggers and a too tight t-shirt that he liked to wear. Harry’s room was empty.

Draco sighed, so he hadn’t slept well last night either. The auditions this time were really getting to him. Was it because they were both up for Soloist? Whichever one of them got it the other would be second. It was win, win.

Draco knew where Harry would be, and sure enough when he entered the studio Harry was at the barre in front of the mirror. One leg propped up in front of him and his body curving gracefully over his leg. His back was to Draco but it didn’t matter. He loved to watch Harry dance, but stretching, practice, these were good too. Harry was all lean muscle, perfectly toned for his body with tan skin even though it made Draco look like a ghost sometimes.

He watched for a few moments until Harry put his foot down and turned out his ankle to bend over, his face against his shins and then Draco was moving. He wasn’t sure what was making him stride forwards, but it was inside him and he needed to get it out.

“Nice pose there Potter,” he smirked. And what was he doing. Harry looked at him confused and he winked and said “You could bounce a quarter off that ass.” Oh my god he was mortified. He just needed to close his mouth. Why had he even thought those things, never mind let them leave his lips.

Harry looked at him for another moment before he burst out laughing. “A quarter? Where would you get a quarter?”

Draco grimaced but Harry just turned and put his feet into first position. It wasn’t correct to practice from this, but Draco knew Harry was worried, and ballet was his release. Ironic when the problem came from ballet in the first place but no less true.

Harry had a slight sheen of sweat on him, so Draco pulled a hanky from his pocket and slowly wiped away the sheen, he ran his finger along Harry’s full bottom lip. Found himself staring as Harry’s breath hitched but he didn’t move. Draco would have to choose. He stepped back.

Harry let out a whine he didn’t mean to give voice to, and immediately covered his mouth with his fingers. Draco forced himself not to laugh at Harry’s appearance. In a baggy jumper and jeans, the frayed sleeves over his fingers.

“You’re not bad to look at you know,” Draco whispered. Harry was turning red but Draco heard the door open behind them. He knew his mother didn’t want them practising this morning. “You will make someone a really good boyfriend.”

Harry bit his lip, a habit Draco wished he would break. He took care of his lips and skin both and it was horrible when Harry was worried that he would chew his lip until it bled.

He opened his mouth to reply, and Draco was curious as to what he would say when his mother swept up to them.

“Good Morning dears. Harry, happy birthday. Nineteen, oh to be young again.” She hugged him as he laughed.

“You don’t look a day over twenty,” Harry said smoothly and Draco couldn’t help but laugh as his mother hugged him extra tight. Harry loved hugs from his family.

 

\--

Birthday breakfast went smoothly. Harry sat at the head of the table, a thing awarded only on one’s birthday in the Malfoy household, with Draco to his left and Lucius and Narcissa to his right.

Draco knew Harry didn’t really like this tradition, he still sometimes remembered how he was treated with the Dursleys and that shadow crossed his eyes.

“So, Miles told me that if you aren’t careful you might sprain your ankle.”

Harry’s gaze snapped up to Lucius then before looking at his hands crossed on his legs. Miles had lied for him. He had said Harry would need to rest a full 5 days if he was going to be able to use the muscle again. He just nodded.

“Cheer up, you won’t have time for dancing today anyway. You are out this morning, and later we have a party for you.”

Harry smiled but Draco knew something was wrong. 

“Thank you very much,” Harry was saying. “But honestly you didn’t have to do this for me, it’s just another birthday.”

Narcissa laughed and waved him away. “You are family Harry, you get birthday parties until you’re at least thirty.”

Harry laughed at the look that crossed Draco’s face then and the rest of the meal went well. Then Harry had presents to open. Just three, the others would be at the party to open during the night or afterwards.

Draco had got him some new pumps with the longer ties that he liked. Narcissa had given him a new book on strengthening exercises for ballet dancers and Lucius presented him with a box.

He looked at it before opening it and gasped at what lay inside. It was a thumb ring, just like Draco wore with the Malfoy crest upon it. “You have been part of the family for a while in our hearts. Now you are official, this is the ring for a second son, or sometimes a spouse of a Malfoy heir. Now you and Draco can share the burden of ownership of the family.”

“Thank you sir,” Harry breathed and Draco took the ring and, not breaking eye contact with Harry, slid it onto his thumb for him. Harry swallowed as Draco got up and moved back slowly. Giving Harry time to compose his face. It didn’t matter, Harry was aware of him now and he swung his hips as he walked out of the room. A few moments later, Harry was with him.

He stopped. “Tell me.”

Harry sighed. “Five days, total rest. I don’t know if I should even be up on it now.”

Draco frowned and stormed back into the breakfast room, and that was how Harry ended up spending his nineteenth birthday with Draco, Blaise and Pansy in his room at the manor while the huge party went on downstairs. 

Draco kept giving him the massages Miles had instructed in order to keep the muscle from seizing up, and Blaise and Pansy told him about how their parents had arranged that they marry next year. Neither seemed overly happy or unhappy about this arrangement so Harry just offered his congratulations while Draco made jokes.

Soon it was time for them to go, and Draco crawled fully clothed into bed with Harry. “I am too lazy to go back to my room,” he said with a dramatic fall back to the pillow. Harry laughed, pushed him and then let him cuddle.

“You are as it is only across the hall, pampered prince.”

Draco just smiled at the sleepy Harry in front of him. “Then you can be my princess,” he said with a half roll of his eyes. But Harry had blushed adorably again and they went to sleep entangled in each other.

\--  
They were going back tomorrow, and Draco decided that if he was ever going to show Harry what he had been working on for the last month and a half, there was no better place than their home studio.

He woke Harry up very early in the morning, before even the maids would be about and took his hand.

“Come on, there is something I want to show you,” he half whispered, half spoke as Harry noticed he was wearing his fitted tights, leotard and a cropped jumper. Harry nodded, sleepily following from the bed before Draco scooped him up and took him downstairs and through the huge Manor to the studio. Draco flicked on the low lights and placed Harry on the pile of mats before he dragged them, and Harry to a better viewing position. Then he scrolled his phone until he found it, Harrys favourite song, Greatest day by Take That.

Harry’s eyes widened as he recognised the opening chords, and Draco started in fourth position. His first pirouette was perfect, three times around before off into the movement.

He let it go, he poured all of his emotion into the moves, perfect plie, into even more perfect jumps, prances and pirouettes almost on pointe. He sped up as the song sped up. Willing Harry to understand that he wanted him, that he loved him. To show him that he was his world, and that Harry would make it, no matter what Draco would be there. He pulled off the best Temps Levé he had ever done, his free foot tucked behind his calf and his foot perfectly pointed, toes pointing downwards. 

The music filled him as he turned, stepped and performed from his heart.

This was what Harry did every time he performed. Every time he put all of himself into the act, to the music. Draco had never been able to do it, had never had anything that important that he felt he had to put himself into the act. But Harry was worth this and more.

He hadn’t known when it started, if it was months or years but he knew he needed to touch, needed to see, to be with Harry. To always be the one he turned to when anything was wrong and he knew, because he knew Harry, that the other messy haired boy liked him back.

He would show him that he would never leave him. He stretched his hand toward Harry, a perfect penché had him nearly touching but he spun away. Executing Harry’s best move, the grand jeté before he stopped, panting in front of harry as the song ended and he closed his eyes, letting his hands fall to his sides as he sang along with the last words.

“Stay close to me, ohohoooo.”

The room was filled with silence for a moment, before Shut up and Dance started playing through the speakers but neither of them moved. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry with his fingers to his mouth, tears running down his face but that green was the brightest Draco had ever seen.

“Dray, that was amazing,” he breathed through his fingers. And then he was laughing and reaching and Draco could do nothing but obey. Harry pressed himself against Draco and it was 5 feet 6 of pure bliss.

They stayed like that for a moment, an hour, Harry didn’t know but he knew he was comfortable in a way he had never been. Draco had been getting closer to him, touching him more. Sleeping in his bed, even in the Bolshoi dorm sometimes. He never thought anything of it but now, as he listened to Draco’s heartbeat he knew there was something there.

“Draco?” he breathed, not wanting to break the silence, the comfort but Draco looked down on him with a smile before he leant down and claimed his lips. He pushed Harry back a little, his body hitting the wall and Harry fumbled with his hands, not sure what to do and braced them against his own thighs as Draco pulled away.

He knew he was blushing as Draco dropped to his knees to study the new arrival there, the pants doing nothing to hide his rising problem. Draco chuckled and Harry had never heard that laugh before, it was deeper, a tone that went straight to his cock.

Draco’s hands landed on his hips, and he looked up in question, the blue eyes that had slowly softened from ice towards him over the years. Harry didn’t know what he was asking but he nodded anyway, there was nothing Draco could do to hurt him.

Draco slowly freed Harry from the confines of his trousers, and gave an experimental lick to the tip. Harry’s cock jumped and Draco laughed before taking the entire length into his mouth.

Harry was vaguely aware he had knocked his head against the wall, but that wet heat surrounding him was out of this world. Better than his hand, better than any fantasy he may or may not have had about this very thing.

Draco’s tongue swirled around the shaft as he felt his knees almost buckle but Draco’s hands steadied his hips and he stood, leaning on the wall, hands grasping as Draco sucked at his straining member.

“Dr-Draaaa,” he tried to get out and those eyes looked up at him with his cock in his mouth and Harry bit his lip. Draco moved back slowly, laving the underside with his tongue and watched as Harry’s eyes fluttered. He wanted to smirk but his mouth was a little busy. 

Harry tasted amazing, like sugar cookies and honey. Like warm biscuits just baked or scones on a cold day. He couldn’t get enough and he loved to see Harry, his hands scrabbling at the wall, his whole body shaking like a leaf. One blow would have him over.

Draco did chuckle then and Harry gasped at the vibrations before his hands found Draco’s hair. They were hesitant at first to hold on, but then Draco decided to see how much he could take, opening his throat and going down to the hilt, his nose buried in Harry’s sparse pubic hair.

The hands on his head tightened, not painfully but enough. He drew back slowly, watching Harry pant and completely aware of the now thick, aching problem between his own legs.

Taking one hand from Harry’s hip he pushed it down his pants and took himself in hand. “Together,” he whispered as he kissed the red tip that dangled in front of him. Harry braced himself, hands on Draco’s shoulders and soft pants leaving his lips as Draco took him into his mouth again. Draco loved the sounds he made Harry make while he did this, sucking, swirling his tongue around and pushing his mouth to the limit.

Harry started chanting his name, softly on each exhale and Draco moaned as he came in his pants, fingers covered in sticky semen but he didn’t care as Harry pushed forwards, arching his back with a choked cry as he came into Draco’s mouth.

He immediately fell down then and Draco couldn’t catch him, didn’t have the strength so just eased him to rest beside him, stroking a finger from his clean hand down the side of Harry’s face.

“Are you alright?” he asked and Harry looked at him incredulous for a moment before he nodded and fell asleep. Draco chuckled, not offended and knowing how little sleep he had been getting. He scooped him up and made their way back to his bedroom. He would let Harry sleep a little before making him shower, but he needed to clean up immediately.

\--  
Their trip back had been exhausting, they had stayed an extra day at the manor to let Harry get as much rest as possible, but they couldn’t put it off any longer. Harry’s hand lay in his as the aeroplane flew them back. Draco grinned at it, always. Anytime Harry did something that was cute and kind and sweet. Right down to the little pecks on the cheek he gave him when he left or came back.

They hadn’t talked about being boyfriends or anything, they hadn’t talked about anything really since the incident in the studio. Harry had assured him he had liked it, that he liked Draco too. That was enough for now.

They were together, like they always had been. There were other things to think about right now, and the biggest one was the audition for First Soloist. Neither of them was going for Principal. They had a few years before that if they wanted. Though Draco wondered if they might try, just to see how far away they were.

He vowed to talk to Lilia when they got back.

\---

The next day Neville ran into their room, Harry was sleeping in Draco’s bed. He slept better that way he had said, and Draco didn’t mind. Neville’s eyes widened a little but the timid boy didn’t say anything except for. “It’s Swan Lake.”

Draco sat up quickly, Harry rolling off of his chest to the bed.

“Swan Lake?” he breathed and Neville nodded.

“I have to tell the others.”

Draco nodded a dismissal, and then turned to Harry. “Harry, they chose the end of year show. It’s going to be Swan Lake.”

Harry groaned. It came up every few years and every danseur hated it. It was too well known. The Bolshoi was renowned for its performance. Each year better than the last. Draco hummed to himself. He supposed it meant they had faith in them. They wouldn’t put their reputation on the line otherwise.

“I am going to talk to Lilia, don’t leave without me.”

Harry grunted something about showering but otherwise Draco left unimpeded.

\--

They stood together on stage. They had all watched the dance three times now, this was the fourth and last time they would see what they had to perform in order to audition for the parts.

Lilia and her husband, Lupin were to be the judges. Lupin was a classical musician and teacher. He also ran the financial side of the ballet so his wife could do as she desired, create beautiful ballet.

“You can do it Draco, be the best.”

Draco blinked, he knew the piece, he could afford to look away for a moment, and he saw it. Harry doubted himself. He pulled the boy to the side of the group.

“No matter which one of us comes out on top, we always have each other’s backs ok?” he said as his stomach churned. He really wanted this, but he didn’t know he had wanted it so much until he had just said those words. Harry however was back to beaming.

“Yeah, of course Dray.”

Draco really hated that nickname. Especially when it came with a side of guilt.

\--

Draco was first, he knew he was going for both first, and principal, and he knew that if he didn’t get those he would definitely be cast as Demi. Lilia had promised him that was as low as he would go. So he was free to try his best.

He hadn’t told Harry that he too would be trying out for Principal, he knew what the pressure could do, even now to his auditions.

His audition was perfect, and as others weren’t allowed to watch the auditions he had to go to the waiting hall while Harry did his. 

The clock felt like it was ticking an eternity before Harry returned. Others moved in and out of the room but Harry sat by Draco. At some point they all had held hands.

It had been an hour since the last danseur had come back. And there was a knock on the door. All of them filed quietly back onto the stage, and waited in a line.

Assignments always went from bottom to top.

Neville got Demi,  
Angelina got a Soloist position. There were two of those before first soloist.  
A boy Draco never spoke to, Marcus got the second slot.

Draco got First Soloist.

He blinked. His chest felt empty but he turned to look at Harry. The shock on his face as Lilia continued and told him he was Principal. His face crumbled and Draco knew it was because of him.

He glared, first at Lilia, and then at Harry, before he yelled

“You wouldn’t even be here without me!” and stormed off the stage.

Harry watched him go, felt the hand that belonged to Neville touch his shoulder in comfort, and heard the sigh from Lilia. But she was used to Draco. Used to his temper and his quick action.

Harry didn’t know why it hurt so much. But Lilia announced that there would be a short, four-day break while they set up the scenes. So, they were free to go. Before he moved she came over to him.

“You deserve it Harry. It is your hard work that won you this position.”

“But he’s right. I was coming to audition all those years ago, and the Malfoys helped me. I don’t think I would be where I am without them.”

Lilia sighed again and shook her head. “Your parents came to collect you this time, private plane. There is a car outside.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you,” he said softly. “For everything.”

Draco’s parents knew something was wrong, their boys were no longer close. Harry looked broken and Draco looked angry.

“Draco’s fault and he’s being stubborn,” Lucius said with a nod. Narcissa privately agreed but the boys were in hearing distance now. She opened her arms for a hug, Draco first as he was her blood. He gave her a quick one-armed hug, and then boarded the plane.

Harry was almost crying when he hugged her, and she vowed to get what happened from her son.

“Go play pilot,” she said to him and he smiled at her. Lucius went with him. Harry was good at being the co-pilot. And Siri, the main pilot was a bit of a wild haired man himself, so it was good company for Harry.

When she found out what had happened, she was furious with her son, and refused to speak to him until he fixed it.

\--

The Manor was even quieter than usual as Harry made his way to the studio. He didn’t think anyone would be there at this time. He didn’t know what to think.

Draco had apologised to him, they had had a shouting match. Harry yelling at him about having each other’s back. 

Draco had cried.

Harry felt like he had been ripped in two.

So he went to dance.

\--

Draco stood at the door watching. Always watching his Harry.

He had messed up and he knew it. But he could fix this. He was already trying to fix this.

Harry was wearing the tights and socks Draco had bought him for his first debut and he was dancing the practice lead. The main solo of Swan Lake.

He was breathtaking, leaping higher than Draco had ever known anyone leap and he knew, watching the emotion on Harry’s face, that not only did he deserve the lead role. Draco wanted him. There was no longer doubt, he didn’t just want to flirt. He wanted to own Harry as his.

He waited until Harry was finished. A perfect ending, arms elegant while out to the sides and his chest moving with deep breaths. Draco clapped slowly and Harry swung around.

The happy smile on his face vanished at the sight of the blonde. 

“What do you want Draco?” he sounded tired, broken. Draco felt the guilt that it was he who had done that to his love. He had to do something, say something.

Draco shook his head, walking right over to him and taking a risk by brushing his hand over his face. “You,” he breathed before he let his hand slide around to the back of Harry’s head and pulled him into a kiss. 

Harry’s lips were frozen for a moment. His entire body tense before it melted and he kissed back. 

Lips moved together. Draco let his tongue sweep Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Harry gasped as Draco pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his hands slowly closing around Draco’s baggy hoodie. 

“Dray, do you mean it?” He asked, breathless. His emerald eyes sparking with so much excitement, so much feeling but there was the shadow of doubt. Draco wanted to do anything he could to banish that shadow. Anything at all. 

“Yes Harry. I want you to be mine.”

Harry let out a noise that Draco couldn’t describe, somewhere between a laugh and a squeal of happiness and lifted his legs to hook them around Draco’s waist as he leant in for another kiss. Draco found his hands cupping Harry’s pert bottom and shifting his feet for balance as he pushed up into the kiss. 

Harry’s fingers were in his hair, brushing through the strands to settle on his head and Draco moved them over to the mirror. He let Harry’s legs drop until he was on pointe and gently pushed back until Harry’s shoulders hit the mirror, his back bowed over the barre and Draco leaning forwards into him. Their groins rubbed together causing both of them to still in the kiss.

Harry pushed him back up, face red and biting his bottom lip. Draco couldn’t stop himself reaching to stop him, letting his thumb linger there. Harry looked at him, eyes swimming with conflicted feelings and Draco knew he had pushed but he didn’t want to stop now, he didn’t want to go back to the way things were.

“I’m sorry that I was a prat.”

Harry snorted then before he was laughing. Draco smiled at him.

“Just in this instance, or always?” Harry teased as Draco swept forward for another kiss. It silenced the giggles issuing from the brunette and Harry sighed into him.

It ignited his body like a breath of fire, of pure lust blown through him and he pulled, he wanted to be closer. Harry tiptoed, aligned their bodies and rubbed. They were fully clothed but it felt so good, Harry’s tights hardly providing any obstruction to his deliciously hard dick.

“Take me,” Harry gasped, not sure where the need came from but knowing that it was there, knowing that now, in the dark hours was when he wanted this to happen. Before they went back. Before they dealt with the performance. He would tie Draco to him permanently.

Draco hesitated a moment, but Harry nodded and Draco gentled the kiss, and slid his hand down Harry’s tights. He gently circled the soft skin at his entrance. Letting Harry get used to the sensation before he pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket. It was travel sized and he had taken to carrying it everywhere. He told Harry as much to the raised eyebrow look he was getting.

Things went much more smoothly after that. Harry panting in his ear, licking his lobe and causing bolts of electric to hit his groin. Harry’s pants were now under the curve of his bum, and Draco turned him around to face the mirrors.

“Hold on.”

Harry whimpered as Draco pulled at his hips, his fingers grazed the barre as he curled them around it and laid his head on his hands. He didn’t want to look up. His face was aflame already as Draco’s finger went back to circling his hole. 

“Harry, you’re beautiful,” Draco breathed as he rubbed his back. “Just relax a little.”

Harry was about to retort that he could shove it when Draco’s finger breached his most intimate of places and he hitched in a breath and didn’t breathe out. Draco laid a few kisses down his spine, each leaving a heat so hot he thought he was burning. 

“Dra-Draco,” he started and then Draco crooked his finger and white flashed before Harry’s eyes and pleasure struck through him. He nearly collapsed onto the barre. A few moments later he blinked and looked at Draco in the mirror. He wore a very smug smile on his face that told Harry it hadn’t been an accident. “What was that?”

Draco laughed then and leant over to kiss Harry again. It was languid and slow but the finger didn’t stop its movement. It brushed over that place again but this time not as intense. More a slight shudder. 

“That, Harry, is your prostate. And don’t worry, I’ll be hitting it soon.”

Harry took a moment to digest that before the thought of Draco filling him made him moan and push back against the finger inside him. “Hurry Dray,” he said. Suddenly he needed it. He needed to know what it would feel like to be filled up with Draco. 

“Ah-ah. It has to be slow or else it hurts. And I’ll never hurt you again.”

Harry bit his lip and put his head on his now crossed arms on the barre. He nodded. If that was how it was to be he would just have to wait. 

Draco stroked a hand down his back before he inserted another finger and Harry whimpered at the stretch but Draco stopped to let him get used to it before opening him up some more. Using more of the little bottle of lube he had stored somewhere on his person.

It took a little time, Harry was pushing back on his fingers, cursing at him but Draco didn’t budge. Then Harry looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

“Fuck me or I’m going to leave you here and do it myself.”

Draco’s jaw dropped, he had never heard Harry be so demanding, He gave his bum a small swat but he removed his fingers, and then lined himself up.

The intrusion was huge. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. But Draco didn’t move. He let him get used to the burn, legs shaking but eyes locked with Draco’s.

Then he let himself slip deeper, down to the hilt and Harry arched and cried out. Draco waited until Harry grit out a “move” and then he was moving, slowly at first. Harry was so tight but soon they were picking up speed.

“Don’t squeeze,” he huffed at Harry, who flexed his muscled again and sent a shot of pleasure through Draco’s dick. 

“You try this and don’t move, I aah- god Dray. Again.”

Draco had found his prostate, and he angled himself well, pulling Harry backward towards him. Thanking ballet for his perfect boyfriend’s flexibility as he crushed their mouths together, speeding up and hitting the prostate with every thrust until Harry was coming all over the mirror.

The passage clenching repeatedly around Draco pushed him over the edge with a long moan he filled Harry with his seed.

“Ah, Dray…Ah I don’t..that was-“

“Hush, it’s ok. Are you ok?” Draco asked, taking Harry into his arms. The smaller brunette curling into him. He nodded. “Gonna need a real answer Har,” he said with a smile and Harry looked up at him with a face at the name. He hadn’t used it since they used to bicker as children. 

“Amazing,” he breathed and kissed Draco again. “Bed.”

Draco laughed but picked Harry up after fixing his clothes and wiping down the mirrors as best he could with his shirt. They could deal with it tomorrow.

\--

The audience went crazy, clapping politely to begin with but then someone wolf whistled, someone cheered and then the noise was amazing. They bowed again, and left the stage. Everyone congratulated each other. The road had been a hard one, lots of gruelling hours of practice and many a bump and bruise but it had been worth everything.

Harry jumped at Draco once he got backstage and Draco wrapped strong arms around the lithe frame and pulled him close as he let the momentum spin them. Then they were looking at each other, Harry slightly above him.

“I told you so,” he said smugly as he let Harry slide down his body. He could still hear the talking on the stage, the other students’ opinions and suddenly all he could care about were those trusting green eyes that stared up at him and smiled. He slipped his hands from Harry’s back to his neck and pulled him forwards into a kiss.

Harry gasped, his mouth opening and letting Draco sweep his tongue inside before he pulled back, slightly flushed as Harry turned cherry red.

“Tonight, you are mine,” he breathed into Harry’s already red ear, making his entire body twitch and make an aborted move towards him. He leaned over and took another kiss as Harry moved with him this time and somehow deepened what was a chaste well-done kiss into something bordering on not safe for public eyes.

Draco gasped as Harry licked along his bottom lip, and then he smiled and stepped back. “Tonight, ok.”

He left Draco then to go over to his parents, who were all smiles and holding two large bouquets of flowers. He adjusted himself discreetly and went to join them. Laughing at Harry’s success and the perfect smile he was wearing. 

Privately Draco thought he wouldn’t mind if the smile was the only thing Harry wore for the rest of forever.

\--

Harry flopped onto Draco’s bed at the Manor. It was 2 am. They had opted for his room this time, now that they were home again. The Bolshoi always closed for three weeks after their final show. And they were free to do minimal practice and just relax.

It had been father’s idea to return home to England after the final performance, and Draco knew Harry was tired. But he couldn’t wait anymore. He straddled him, letting his fingers trail down his face, that flawless skin soft under his touch. Harry looked at him, complete trust in his gaze as he pulled Draco down and kissed him gently.

“Dray, I’m sorry I got the First,” he whispered. Draco looked at him, this perfect young man in his arms and shook his head.

“You were, you are, perfect Harry. You deserved that role. There is nothing to be sorry for.”

Harry grinned then in the half dark and let his hands trail down Draco’s chest, over his nipples and then to his belly button before a huge yawn broke the grin. 

Draco looked down on him, face softening as he watched Harry yawn like a kitten, a cute little noise coming from him before his eyelids drooped a little. They snapped back open but Draco just rolled to the side, dragging Harry against him to settle him on his shoulder. He flipped over the duvet, covering them in fluffy warmth and kissed the dark crop of messy hair that he had fallen in love with.

“Sleep, there is time for everything later.”

He smiled when he didn’t get an answer, Harry’s tiny soft snores the only answer he needed. Hugging the body a little tighter he let himself relax, looking up as the door opened.

His mother came in with a smile. “Take care of him,” she said softly. “And sleep well, my Dragon.”

Draco gaped, she hadn’t called him that in years but as she left the room he found his heart glowing warmly. There was nothing more he needed, nothing to ask for. He had Harry, and his parents, a career in the Bolshoi.

Life was perfect.


End file.
